A Choice to Make
by Eneddacilwen
Summary: Kristen gets transported to Middle-Earth and she gets sent there on a mission. Will she accept or not?
1. A Kiss, and a surprise

'I love you' Jason whispered in her ear.  
  
Kristen smiled and whispered back, 'I love you too.'  
  
She leaned on Jason, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her head rest on his shoulder, and the music came softly to their ears. But that was not what mattered. What mattered was that theyy were together.  
  
The music stopped, and the lights came on. The dance was over. Jason took Kristen's hand in his own and they walked out of the Gym, and out into the schools courtyard. The night was cool, the air was crisp and a shock to their bare faces. Jason looked up at the sky, and Kristen looked up at Jason. Jason looked into Kristen's hazel eyes, her's meeting his dark brown eyes, and he leaned down, and kissed her soft rosy lips. She started to giggle and she pulled away, but not before a flash of blinding light separated them. Kristen reached out, but could feel, hear nor see anything.  
  
'Where am I?' she wondered aloud to no one in particular. Then a strange voice came to her.   
  
'Child, you are right now in a space of nothing. But in a moment you will be entering Middle Earth, as a Lady Elf, of high powers. Her name is Ennedecilwen. She is having problems, and her spirit has left her body in search of a place to rest. You will be the new spirit who takes her place while Ennedecilwen's rests. You will stay there as long as needed, and I will come and get you when you are ready.'  
  
Kristen started to cry. 'But I want to go home! I don't want to leave!'  
  
'Dear, sweet child, nothing will change as you leave. Time will freeze, and when you arrive back home, eveything will resume it's place.'  
  
Kristen felt a little better about that, but she had no idea as to how long she would be away from home. Another flash of blinding light dizzyed her further, and she felt a struggle, and then she opened her eyes. She looked into the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. A clearing, surrouned by the woods. The clearing was in the woods, a samll stream ran through it, to one side, and emptied into a small pool. A single stream of sunlight shone down through the top of the clearing, lighting up the entire area. flowers and lush green grass covered the ground, a smooth rock, of a large size, large enough to sit on, sat in a far corner of the clearing.  
  
Kristen walked over to the small pond, and sat down on the edge, dipping her feet into the clear, cool water. She took her ffeet out, and bent down on her knees, and dipped her cupped hands into the cool water, bringing it to her mouth and drinking it. The water was as cold, and pure as any water could be. Kristen smiled to herself and got up, and looked around. She was mesmerized by the absolute beauty of this place.   
  
A twig snapped and Kristen spun around to see a creature, seeming to be human, with long blonde hair, a lean thin, but muscular body, and blue eyes. He had a quiver of arrows on his back, and a bow in his right hand.  
  
'Who are you?' Kristen demanded of the thing.  
  
The creature, an elf as you could tell by his pointed ears and his blonde hair/blue eyes, responded, 'My name is Legolas, I am an elf. What, and who are you?'  
  
Kristen took that offensively and she replied, with a hint of anger, 'I am Kr....' She forgot that she would be taking the form of an Elf, Ennedacilwen. 'I am Ennedecilwen! Can you not recognize one of your own kind?'  
  
Legolas snapped back. He walked over to her, and lightly pushed her aurburn hair away from her ears, and sure enough they were pointed. He took a step back and bowed. 'I apologize m'lady. I did not recognize you at first site, for your hair was covering your ears.'  
  
Kristen started to giggle lightly. 'It is okay.............Legolas.' She had to think and remember his name.   
  
'Would you be so kind as to take my offer to escort you back to Rivendell, and accompany me to the feast tonight, in Honour of Aragorn and Arwen's marrige?' Legolas hoped that Ennedecilwen would accept, he searched and met her dazzling emerald eyes.  
  
Kristen blushed and curtsied. 'Of course, I would love to accompany you.'   
  
Legolas offered his arm, which Ennedecilwen took, and he started their walk back to Rivendell. 


	2. Geting Ready for the Feast

Legolas led Ennedecilwen thorugh the gates into Rivendell and upto an empty set of rooms. Inside was a bedroom, a bathroom and 2 walk-in closets.   
  
Kristen walked into the rooms, the sunlight streaming in the windows, making patterns on the floors. Through the windows she could see a balcony. She walked out onto the balcony and gasped. The sight she saw took her breath away. From the balcony she could see the whole of Rivendell. All of it's beauty, she did not think could be seen from one point, but from here she could see all. The great waterfalls to the north of the city, their waters rushing down, the great sounds of the waterfalling chrashing into the pools below reached her ears, and a cool breeze swept through her room, and she breathed in deeply the cool air. She looked to the skies next, and saw an assortment of birds flying, and she follwed a few of them down to the tree tops. Into the trees she looked, and could not see anything but the large trees, whom must be ages old. The forest was thick, and desnse, and Kristen could not see past the outer edges. She took another deep breath of the cold, clean air and walked back inside. She smiled and then looked down at her jeans and tank top, and wondered how un-ladylike she must look.  
  
'Um...Legolas? Do you have anything...uh... more ladylike for me to wear?'  
  
Legolas smiled, and then walked into one of the two closets. He took a moment, and then selected a beatiful, low cut, dark blue dress. He walked out and gave it to Kristen, who walked into the bathroom and put it on. It fit perfectly, forming beautifully to her body. She walked out, and saw Legolas smile. She blushed and twirled. The sleeves hung low, to right above her knees, and the dress was a dark, midnight blue, with gold trimmings on the edge of the sleeve, the collar, and the hem. Around her hips there was a gold chain, which hung to the floor, and had a few sapphires entwined into it.   
  
'You look beautiful, if I may say so.' Legolas smiled.  
  
Kristen blushed and turned away. 'Thank you, kind sir.'  
  
There was a dresser in the corner of the room, and Kristen walked over to it, and found on top there was a pair of gold earrings, with sapphires on the end. She put them on, and then looked in the mirror. She gasped. She looked stunning! She twirled around and marveled at how well the dress fit. Then, she looked in mirror and saw Legolas, standing behind her, just staring. She blushed and then giggled.  
  
'Excuse me sir, is there something n particular you are looking at?'  
  
Legolas blushed and turned away. 'Not really m'lady, you just look well, amazing.' Legolas cleared his throat after an akward moment of silence, and then offered his arm.  
'We should head down to the Great Hall, the feast should be starting soon.'  
  
Kristen nodded and took Legolas's arm. He went, and opened the door and they walked down the hallway, arm in arm. Some of the servants gaped, others guffawed, but most of them just looked shocked to see Legolas with a woman, nonetheless one whom was a complete stranger.  
  
Legolas opened the door to the Great Hall, and immedeatly Kristen was knocked over with a wave of smells, sounds and sights! So much joy, she did not know could be found in one place! 


End file.
